


Bandage

by stephanericher



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He presses his bandaged hand to Shintarou’s neck but barely feels the shudder, the barrier between his bare finger and Shintarou’s pale flesh almost impenetrable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandage

Taiga is an idiot sometimes. Well, no, that’s being far too kind; Taiga’s just an idiot all of the time. He doesn’t pay enough attention and tries to do too much at once, and even when it’s something he’s good at he messes up and hurts himself. How he thinks he can weave his large fingers between the burners and grab at a fallen piece of chicken and not burn his hand Shintarou will never know, but he doesn’t really want an explanation. 

"The chicken is burning!" Taiga tries to pull away from the sink. 

"I don’t care about the chicken," Shintarou says, pulling Taiga’s hand back under the running water. "You need to take care of your burn."

"But it’ll set off the smoke alarm."

"I’ll turn the damn stove off if you promise to keep your hand under the tap."

Taiga glares. Shintarou glares right back and pushes up his glasses. The chicken sizzles and smokes. Taiga sighs in assent, and Shintarou goes over to flick the burner off, never taking his eyes off of Taiga’s hand as he pulls a roll of bandages out of his pocket. 

"You’re lucky I always keep these on me," Shintarou says. 

Taiga rolls his eyes. His glare softens a bit as Shintarou carefully dries his hand off with a dishcloth, making sure not to rub too hard, squinting and feeling out every inch to be certain. He wraps Taiga’s fingers slowly, precisely, tongue barely poking out from between his lips. He’s very quick and efficient with his own hands (Taiga has seen him wrap them time and again, and he could watch it all day to be perfectly honest) but Taiga’s hands are different, fingers wider and palms larger and nails cracked and split. The bandages fit over snugly, not too tightly. Taiga’s gaze returns regretfully to the stove.

"I’m sorry."

Shintarou nods, still holding Taiga’s hand. His own fingers are pale and unblemished and perfect. Taiga raises them to his lips. 

They stand still like this for a moment, and then Shintarou grabs Taiga roughly and kisses him, open-mouthed and greedy, catches Taiga’s waist in a long arm and presses Taiga’s body against his. Taiga can feel Shintarou’s heart beating wildly, thumping hard against his rib cage, as Shintarou’s mouth drifts across Taiga’s face and down his neck. Shintarou finds and sucks on that one spot and Taiga groans and arches his back. He presses his bandaged hand to Shintarou’s neck but barely feels the shudder, the barrier between his bare finger and Shintarou’s pale flesh almost impenetrable. 

Shintarou smirks. Is this how it feels for Shintarou to touch Taiga with carefully-taped fingers of his own? Damn, it feels weird, but in an interesting way that Taiga can’t quite place because Shintarou is slipping his slim, very untaped fingers underneath the waistband of Taiga’s pants and Taiga groans again, Shintarou’s hips are grinding against Taiga’s abs (damn, his legs are so fucking long) and his lips are up against Taiga’s again and he’s still smirking; Taiga can feel it.. Fuck.

He just closes his eyes and kisses back and clutches Shintarou, shoves his hands up Shintarou’s shirt and feels the taut muscles of his back and the angles of his shoulder blades. Shintarou gropes Taiga’s ass, sighs against Taiga’s mouth and lifts Taiga into the air. Taiga bucks his hips, trying to shed his pants right now now now, to give Shintarou more access, he doesn’t care, his burnt finger throbbing and sweating under the bandage as he whines and sucks on Shintarou’s lip. 

Shintarou sets him down on the kitchen table, which is and always has been way too goddamn low (everything in this country is way too goddamn low) and climbs on top of him. He’s fiddling with his belt buckle and the zipper on his pants and Taiga gets a good hard look at him and goddamn it, his glasses are askew and his face is flushed and his shirt is rumpled and half-off and stuck to his sweaty skin and his hair is sticking up  and Taiga can’t even vocalize the feeling in some sort of grunt or moan or sigh; he can barely breathe.

Shintarou stretches him out carefully, hands working at the pace they had been when he taped Taiga’s hand. It’s too slow, way too slow; Taiga kicks at Shintarou’s side and Shintarou grunts in—pain? Acquiescence? It’s probably a mix of the two; he withdraws all three of his fingers and then plunges into Taiga—when did he lube up? Taiga’s eyes have been half-lidded and he’s been focusing on Shintarou’s touch.

He begins to move inside Taiga, hands cupping Taiga’s hips, fitting around them perfectly, thrusting with the same exact rhythm and timing that he gives everything he does, at least for a few seconds.

Even he has limits, though, and he starts to move erratically, farther, strokes Taiga’s cock with one hand and Taiga feels like he’s going to faint from the pleasure, legs folding up closer into his chest, biging hard enough on his own lip to draw blood until he lets loose a mix between a yell and a shriek and comes, and then his body slackens. 

Shintarou’s close but not done, and Taiga can only watch and try to catch his breath as Shintarou finishes and comes inside him, slumping his magnificent shoulders and catching his fall with a hand on the table. Taiga reaches out and pulls Shintarou down on top of him and kisses him, aiming for the forehead but catching the top of his ear.

"We’re not falling asleep on the table," Shintarou murmurs.

"Hmm," Taiga says, adjusting his arm on Shintarou’s back and shutting his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr


End file.
